Monsters meet hunters
by Yayabeautii
Summary: Monster 4 is facing the biggest challenge yet and its that gate that separate them from the humans what happens for a day someone triggers it and their is no barrier between humans and the monster world
1. Chapter 1

Monsters meet the Hunters chapter 1 Meet the Monsters

* * *

Name: Kandi gorgon in monster form in human form Kaitlyn Gonzalez

Daughter of the Nazis and the Gorgons

Age: 19 in human years in monster years a 1,000

Birthday: March 3rd

Siblings: Kranny Gonzalez (sister) Krash Gonzalez (brother) Cancun Gonzalez (brother) Krissy Gonzalez (sister) and Krush Gonzalez (sister)

Friends: Noah mummy Krusher Mummy Reeses Mummy Sweet and Sugar were tiger Cebella were snowleopard Kenya fire wolf Bones water wolf Hoppo shark Marine hybrid and Sinto centaur

Enemies: Fire bird Alpha wolf Germany and Citrus

Style: Rip jeans a skull shirt which says kill the curiosity a henna tattoo and a real tattoo saying die hard or die trying

Appearance (Human ): A Caucasian girl with red highlights on the tip of her brown hair one eye brow piercing green eyes just like the ocean two tongue piercings

Appearance ( Monster) : Red snakes for hair and Blue scales for skin her eyes is golden

Favorite sayings: " ow you son of a bitch" "if im certain about two things is elmo blood and cookie monster crip but they friends so fuck it im cool with it (whats the other thing Kandi?) its that pie i dont like it" " who the fuck keep smoking my weed its called the store nigga u heard of it?"

Name: Cebella Ambrose in monster form in human form Cindy Rosalinda

Daughter of the Russians and the snow were cats

Age: 19 in human years in monster years a 1,000

Birthday: July 4th

Siblings: Hermione (sister) and Jewels (brother )

Friends: same as Kandi

Enemies: Snow leopard and Barry

Style: short skirts a unicorn shirt saying unicorns does exist so suck it a belly piercing and a tattoo saying my boobs are real bitch

Appearance (Human): A Caucasian girl with red hair one tongue ring and two ear piercings blue eyes like the sky

Appearance (Monster) : a blue snow leopard and her eyes are gray

Favorite sayings: " Not my fault my boobs is big" "(Cebella you can suffocate me) so you didn't die yet" " who that sexy chick in the mirror o wait its me"

Name: Alyssa wolf in monster form in human form Kenya George

daughter of the mix breeds and the fire wolfs

Age: 17 in human years in Monster years hundred years old

Birthday: november 14

Siblings: Bones( brother) and Sinto (brother)

Friends: same as Kandi

Enemies: fire bird and Alpha

style: anything that matches

Appearance (human): A brownskin girl with brown hair brown eyes and a shirt saying fuck it im a monster

Appearance (Monster) : a red wolf her eyes are blue

Favorite sayings: " Ok marine we get it you older damn let it go like frozen did" " nigga kill the spider o wait its a cousin my bad"

Names: Sweet and Sugar tiger in monster form in human form Yasmin and Kasmin Narnia

daughters of the british and the were tigers

Age: 16 in human years in monster years 80 years old

Birthday: January 1st

Siblings: Echo (brother ) and Ecno (brother)

Friends : same as Kandi

Enemies: snow leopard and blue panther

style: Sugar is all about punk while Sweet wants to be a bad ass

Appearance (human) : Causcaian twins with light brown hair and hazel eyes shirts that say im her twin so deal with me

Appearance (Monster) :twin tigers that are white their eyes are gold

Favorite sayings: " why do u guys get me confuse with my twin i mean i guess we hot but damn " " hot chicks be looking fabolous i mean take us for example"

Names: Reeses Kusher and Noah mummy in monster form in human form Zack Zachary Noah milton

Sons of the egyptians and the mummies

Age: Reeses is 19 Kusher is 18 and Noah is 17

Birthday: June 9th

Sibling: Kaze (brother)

Friends: same as Kandi

Enemies: Cloud wolf and the mummy

styles: which ever fits goes

Appearance (human) : Lightskin boys with green eyes and matching tattoos saying we brothers we fight together unless its a haunted house then fuck it oldest goes first

Appearance(Monster): 3 mummies with red blue and white eyes

Favorite sayings: " noah you keep hurting yourself so much i think god is face palming" "two things i love in this world (aw Noah) not you bitch the puppy and the food" "Hey reeses i want some cereal you get in the bowl while i get some chocolate (fuck you Kusher)

Names: Bones wolf and Sinto centuar in monster form in human form Brazil and Sythe george

Sons of the mix breeds and the centuar and werewolf

Age: 19

Birthday: October 3rd

Sibling: Kenya (sister)

Friends: same as Kandi

Enemies: mentaur and Alpha

styles: whatever is black

Appearance (human) : Lightskin twin boys with hazel eyes and matching tattoos saying we twins and we proud

Appearance (Monster) : Bones is blue with grey eyes and Sinto is white with red eyes

Favorite sayings: " hey you gonna finish that before i turn into the hulk and smash it" " my bro i love you (what u want bones) twenty dollars (nigga no)"

Name: Marine hybrid in monster form in human form Zuma callous

Son of the texans and the super hybrids

Age: 23

Birthday: August 29th

Siblings: Cami (sister) Julie (sister) Jackle (brother), Chip (brother) Chester (brother until he tells him he is his father)

Friends: same as Kandi

Enemies: fire bird Rain vampire eel and Alpha

styles: whatever blends in

Appearance (human) : Lightskin boy with mix color eyes one is green the other is blue tattoo saying I fight for what i believe in

Appearance(Monster) : He can change to whatever animal he wants so its a rainbow

Favorite sayings: " hey i will whip you if you disobey me again" " Just feed me some pie i be good" " we may be monsters but Kevin hart is so awesome" "I love spiders especially the ones who bite and will kill you" " (Marine is you crazy) well as a Monster this is how crazy it can get lets go"


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Meet hunters Chapter 2: where it all began

* * *

Years ago The hunters created a barrier between mankind and monsters hoping they would be safe boy was they wrong. These new monsters now is all about exploring things who will stop them nobody let the games begin.

Marine always was up for a challenge but this was ridiculous. "Come on guys this isn't funny where the hell is my communicator how am i suppose to talk to the zombies without it" " dude did you look under your bed" Bones replied sharping his fangs "yes and it isn't there Kandi have you seen it?" Marine plead to the gorgon "yea i think it is on solid ground" Kandi replied. Oh wait i forgot to tell you they live among the clouds where every monster live for centuries .

" o boy we never left up here how did it even fall off the clouds" " Beats me my nigga but i can go with you" replied Demon son of the devil "yea i go too" replied Telekinesis and Time warp wolf " Arctic are you gonna come too" replied Kenya to the sleeping snow wolf . She sighs and pours hot water on him laughing when he jumps up screaming. " Ow what the fuck Alyssa i cant take a break with you now can I" replied Arctic shaking his far out. " I go but I won't like it" Arctic replies

* * *

Let's see how Dean Sam and Castiel is doing

"Hello Dean" Castiel replies proofing out of god knows where. Dean jumps up and glares at Castiel "Damn it Castiel I told you to only come down here if its important" "But it is important" "What is it then Cas another invasion by the devil or the reaper" Sam replies worried " No Sam but it is big something I never seen before come with me" Castiel replies touching Sam and Dean forehead transporting to Monster Mania.

Ah Monster Mania where werewolves werecats Mummies and super hybrids roam among the clouds what can possibility go wrong.

I tell you what having hunters around the monsters is never a cute sight.

" Cas this is beautiful" Sam replies in awe " Yea Cas what is this place " Dean replies looking around "That's the thing I dont know what this place is " Castiel looks around trying to find clues. All of a sudden he gets tackle by one giant black wolf with razor sharp teeth the wolf growls at Castiel. Castiel looks towards Dean and Sam and sees them in the same position he in by two other wolves a white and blue wolf.

The white wolf and black wolf growls at them. "Ugh have you heard of dental hygiene" Dean replies disgusted " Dean you are in no position to talk bad about them" Sam replies annoyed . The three wolfs bark at them and right when they go for their neck . A red wolf and golden wolf tackles them with one strike. " You three is on your last strike leave now before it gets ugly" The red wolf and golden wolf threatens them. The black white and blue wolf nods then runs off. Red wolf and Golden wolf look at Dean Castiel and Sam change back.

" I guess you not around here I'm Alyssa and that's Goddess welcome to Monster Mania where we monsters like to roam any questions" "Yes a lot actually" Sam replies going into his lawyer mood. Alyssa and Goddess smiles at him nods "go ahead" Alyssa replies "ok first question how do you guys live on this cloud" " Good question its not an original cloud a couple giant spiders is holding the houses up" Goddess replied pointing to the spiders.

"Next question is how many of you is there" "Well beside us wolves theirs demons ,werecats, hybrids ,super hybrids,mummies,mix match breeds ,prankster cats and were killers" "were killers?" Dean looks confused " U know serial killers but theses are half wolves or cats so were killers" Alyssa replies smiling "then theirs angels and were angels half wolves half angels" Goddess continued "we be glad to show you all of them but a couple of them went to earth" "What why" Castiel replied finally.

"One of our fellow monsters lost his communicator to talk to the zombies if someone on earth gets a hold of it we may lose our fellow cloud" Goddess replied scared "We can't afford to let humans know we live up here it damage our lives forever" "ok let us talk about this" Dean replied pulling Sam and Castiel with him.

" Dean we can help them" Castiel says not even looking at Dean but at Goddess " Is it for them or her Castiel" Dean replied laughing Castiel blushes "um for them cause it make her happy" Castiel replied smiling "so we doing this" Sam replied hopeful " Yes sam we doing this" Dean replied looking at Goddess and Alyssa . "We do it" Dean Sam and Castiel replied happily " Great let's go" Alyssa and Goddess runs yells "keep up boys" Dean Castiel and Sam runs after them.

* * *

Sam Castiel and Dean hears music they never heard before.

Lullaby by the Mummy boys

Rest is what I need right now/

Cause I'm fighting a battle nobody can see right now/

I wanted to dream heaven less dreams/

but all I got is the devil invading my dreams/ No more fighting the war in my mind but I doubt I find the strength in me/

That put me in a peaceful sleep/

who gonna stop me nobody cause this lullaby has awaken me/

Alyssa clears her throat . Three mummies look at her then at Goddess then at Dean Castiel and Sam grins hugs them all . "Their very friendly get use to it this is Reeses Kusher and Noah the mummy boys" Alyssa replies.

" Nice to meet you three what song was that it was good" Dean replied impress "Our mother and brother use to sing this to us when they was fighting a battle they couldn't control or had nightmares we just like passing it on"

" Well nice to meet you three but why are you outside ?" Castiel replied looking at them " Oh you see we cant go in since chaos is interrupting the Monsters in the Mansion get ready for a sing off" Kusher says rolling his eyes

Three cats emerge from the house look at the female werewolves

"Don't hate that we are better in many ways" One of the female werewolves replied grinning

Alyssa roll eyes "Goddess get Kandi we gotta help our cat friends" Alyssa push past the other monsters Goddess howls. A teenager runs over to her looks at her then at the monsters near the mansion "I got you Goddess " Kandi replied running up to stand next to Alyssa.

What's the Matter With You ft Cebella Sweet Sugar Kandi and Alyssa

Cebella: What's the matter theirs bigger problems then this/

Kandi: Instead of being a bitch you should listen to this/

Sweet: Three wolves can't hold their ground/

Alyssa: But that stops now/

Sugar: Put your fangs away you unbelievable creatures/

Cebella: Put this in your hash tag no filters /

Kandi: a gorgon /

Cebella Sweet and Sugar: 3 werecats/

Alyssa: And a fire wolf just diss you/

Kandi Cebella Alyssa Sweet and Sugar: you dismiss i wish I never met you /

The three female wolves look embarrass mutter something under their breathe walks away "Thanks for helping us girls" Cebella replied hugging her two favorite monsters "No problem girl now get off me I dont do these" Kandi replied pushing her away.

"Guys come meet Dean Sam and Castiel a couple dudes from earth" Alyssa replied pointing to them " Guys those are hunters and a ex angel" Heavenly replied looking at them with disgust " Heavenly hunters or not angel or not their staying here whether you like it or not" Goddess replied angry at her " Um ok guys we show you where you be staying" Reeses replied anything to break the awkward silence and to get away from angry Goddess.

" Uh yea sure Reeses lets go" Dean replied dragging Sam and Castiel with him "Does she usually get so angry" Castiel replied after a long moment of silence "No just Heavenly makes her fur stand up" Kusher replied "we here guys " Noah replied looking at the mansion rings doorbell. A boy opens the door he's light skin with blue eyes wearing baggy jeans and a t shirt. "Chip my main man they gonna be staying with you and Chester until Marine comes back" Noah explains . Chip nods look at them "come in and meet Chester " Chip steps aside to let Dean Castiel and Sam in.

" Chester we have guest!" Chip yells at him . Chester runs downstairs he is also light skin(think of a light skin Justin Bieber with braces) "Hi I'm Chester " smiles cheerfully "Names Dean do you have pie?" Dean replied Chester laughs points to kitchen " I'm Castiel nice to meet you Chester" Castiel replied smiling "For an ex angel you sure are sweet help yourself to the kitchen" Chester replied points to where Dean went. Sam looks at Chester blushing "Oh I'm uh sam" Sam replied Chester looks at him smiles "hi Sam want pie enough for you too" Chester points to kitchen.

"Sam get in here theses pies are to die for" Dean yells Sam runs into the kitchen. "Dean i was this close to getting to know him" "Yea yea sam like Castiel was with Goddess" "Don't you like someone dean?" Castiel replied tilting his head in question " Of course but I won't show it nor will I tell you" Dean replied.

That night " Aye you 3 wake up come see this" Chip replied jumping on their beds " Are you a night person or something" Dean replied pulling the blanket over him. " No but its the annual spider show" Chester replied "besides that all the pie you can eat" Goddess replied looking at Castiel laughing "nice underwear ex angel" Castiel looks confused then looks down at his batman boxers "Oh um I'm batman?" Goddess Chester and Chip look at each other then at Castiel laughs " He sure is funny" Chester wipe his tears "Come on you three get dress met you outside" With that Chester Goddess and Chip leaves.

Dean Castiel and Sam walks outside fully dress looks around "This is awesome " Dean says looking at the different pies Alyssa walk over" Hey guys welcome to the annual spider show help yourself to the f" looks as Dean goes to the pies "food ok he just gonna go there then theirs the spiders and honey lily's " "Honey what now" Sam replied confused Alyssa holding a lily with honey in it "just squeeze it and see the honey come out" Sam taste it "That's great do you have liquor" "Yea its by Kandi try the blue skittles its too die for" Alyssa waves them goodbye walks toward the spiders

Couple Hours Later hears a bang . Dean Castiel and Sam ducks a couple of monsters laughs " Guys that's not a gun that mean the show is starting" Goddess replied looking up at the giant spiders. A couple of spiders twirl and twist in the air. One spider makes a couple stars in the sky.

" What you guys think" Kusher smiles at them "That is amazing how did that spider make that stars?" Sam questioned "He's a star spider he's name is twinkle I'm Bones by the way" Bones replied grinning "Baby " Kusher replied jumping on him "Ok glad this cloud is holding us" Bones replied holding Kusher "come see this guys" Chester replied worried runs Sam Castiel Bones Kusher Goddess and Dean follows after him gasp "Yellow fever" Bones replied worried "he's gone" Goddess replied scared "How do we lose a beast" "easily by someone taking the communicator i lost it to a teen that teen now knows how to control it" Marine replied sighing " he can now do this and kill us" Alyssa replied sad "wait hey boys ready for an adventure" Goddess look at them hopeful

Dean Sam and Castiel look at each other and nods "lets do this"

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

We Last left our supernatural people help the Monster 4 gang find a communicator on earth. Lets see what they gonna do now.

* * *

Monsters meet hunters chapter 2: Double the drama

" Ok you guys gonna meet the were hyenas they friendly don't worry just laugh too much". Reeses explain handing them something "Wait whats this?" Sam ask looking at the ball "Its a sphere it can protect you from harm when we not there we gotta go peace" Noah says walking away with his two big brothers.

" Ok here goes nothing" Castiel replies knocking on the door . The door opens a Male opens door laughs "May i help you" the man ask through giggles "Hi yes the monster 4 gang send us here" Dean explains " Oh the guys that's gonna help" the male grins step to the side walks "I'm Morgan by the way over there is my wife Megan and my son" " Let me guess Logan" Sam replies "No Kiri" Morgan replies walks laughs . A woman and a small child walks downstairs laughing hands dean a watch "Its a bomb watch one press and boom" Megan replied laughing "Thanks" Dean Sam and Castiel replied leaves.

* * *

" Well that was unexpected " Sam replied "Yea but hyenas are a bit funny" Castiel replies walking see something big stops walking. A cloud of smoke is surrounding the clouds its too thick for them to move. " Castiel we cant move what do you see" Dean replies squinting "Something big and its heading our way" Castiel replies. All of a sudden they feel a pair of hands grabbing them out the smoke. "Dudes you shouldn't be in the Monster mist" replied a teenage boy " Thanks for saving us kid but who are you" Sam replied looking at him and his friends "Well I'm Narley of course this is my friends June jelly and Telly sea turtle" Narley replies grinning " But what are you" Dean replies looking at him " I'm a legend a megadon of course the oldest shark ever"Narley replied proud. "Lets get u out of here " Telly replied leaving

"Between u and me dean how are monsters any different from us" Sam ask walking "Oh that easy we supernatural buddy but the good kind we are so radical " June replied "Sad to say not many people think we need rights we are were animals still humans just got our dna combined with an animal " Narley replies

"How about the fire wolf"

"which one"

"Kenya"

"Oh that one she got it mutated with fire and a wolf at the same time"

"How u get snake blood for the medusa"

"She was born into it"

"The Goddess wolf"

"Cas!"

"What?"

" She is born that way"

"Wait what?!"

" The Goddess aphrodite made her that way she beautiful ain't she"

"Uh well"

"We here"

The three sea creatures look around and gasp as everything is destroyed . Plates are broken and pots and pans are on the floor but what really got them shock is the blood. Yes the blood of their relatives especially the little ones on the floor with their heads chop off and arms gone. "Omg we so sorry" Sam replied looking "Its a war now because your hunter friends are here" Narley replied growling "Double the trouble and drama for us" June and Telly replies sadly


End file.
